


𝗕𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗦𝗻𝗼𝘄: 𝗔 𝗳𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝘆 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗼𝘆𝗲𝗱.

by PhantomJoker



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomJoker/pseuds/PhantomJoker
Summary: Another RP solo for my original character who can be found on twitter @ShadowedVizard.This is about the day her foster parents were killed when she was still a young soul living in the Rukongai, or more specifically this is her having a flashback of that day.





	𝗕𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗦𝗻𝗼𝘄: 𝗔 𝗳𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝘆 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗼𝘆𝗲𝗱.

November was not an easy month for her and neither was the winter time in general; so when she saw the first snowfall of the season instead of being filled with childlike glee she felt an intense pain centered in her chest, burrowing down past her flesh to pierce a heart she's surprised is still capable of beating after all the damage it's been through. She's certain that if she could look at it herself she'd see a hole for each time she'd suffered a mental wound and she'd be shocked to find an area without puncture; each traumatic experience tearing off another chunk until barely anything recognizable remains, what would lay in her hands is a muscle weakened and yet pumping as fiercely as if it was unencumbered by the missing pieces of itself.

How can it continue to beat so rapidly within her ribcage? What black magic had kept her going through all of the anguish and torment that life was so kind to throw her way? 

The simplest answer was she 𝘩𝘢𝘥 to keep moving forward and ignoring her own pain for the sake of those she cares for; specifically for her sister who she practically had to raise after...

After that day that changed their lives for the worse; the day that is the sole reason why Kizo dreads the month more than anything else.

She stands, blankly staring out at nothing as if in a trance; ensnared by gruesome memories of blood and screaming, the smell of iron fills her nostrils as if it was as fresh as the snow falling around her and all she sees is chaos as clear as if the events were unfolding right before her eyes once more.

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘐𝘯𝘶𝘻𝘶𝘳𝘪 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘤𝘤𝘶𝘱𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨; 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘷𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘴. 𝘈 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘦.

𝘈 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦; 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘤𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘛𝘸𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘳; 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘢 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥.

𝘈 𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘌𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘥; 𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘺 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱, 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘭.

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦; 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘢𝘸𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘫𝘢𝘸𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘯𝘰𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴; 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥. 𝘔𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘱𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘴, 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘰𝘯.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴; 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘶𝘯, 𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴.

Screams rang loud in her mind and absentmindedly she grips her ears, falling to her knees as the scene replays on loop, all she can see on the white before her is drops of bright red and a sensation of feeling sticky settles in over her freezing frame; tears warm her cheeks as they fall down her face and fall into the snow to melt tiny indents.

It takes her roughly an hour to come back to a place half between a nightmare and reality; a state where she can barely function enough to carry herself back inside to the warmth of her personal quarters, where she sinks robotically into her mattress to ride out the rest of her walking nightmare.


End file.
